Polvo Estelar
by Arhatdy-Uchiha
Summary: Su vida siempre fue todo menos lo que él había esperado, su imagen se iba desvaneciendo con el paso de los segundos, en un reflejo a escala de lo que sus años en vida le habían dejado. De los últimos pensamientos de Saga antes de morir. One-Shot.


_Los personajes de __**Saint Seiya**_ _no me pertenecen, son de __**Masami Kurumada.**__  
_

_Los garabatos y escritura, bien o mal redactada que puedan surgir de mi cabeza en estas líneas, son mías._

Hablan- ... "piensan"

**Polvo Estelar**

Su vida, había sido todo menos lo que esperaba. Él siempre dispuesto a dar la vida por sus ideales, siempre listo para combatir a sus enemigos y terminar con todo aquel mal que pudiera amenazar la vida de sus allegados, sus camaradas que día a día luchaban con fervor por que la Diosa Athena rigiera el mundo con sus metas, llevando la paz y el razonamiento hasta los recónditos de la faz terrestre.

Él, siempre leal, siempre orgulloso de cada paso que daba, de cada acción premeditada que lo llevaba a ser uno de los mejores Santos del Santuario.

Aquel cuya imagen se desvaneció en silencio, cuyos sueños de alcanzar la gloria divina haciendo lo correcto fueron frustrados por las ambiciones de su hermano. Aquel que había considerado debía morir por pecar, por pretender tener más de la cuenta, por ser un traidor a los ideales del Santuario, de la tierra por la que luchaba, y por querer atentar en contra de la Deidad de la Sapiencia.

Sin duda su hermano había sido castigado, más sin embargo, él, el grande y bondadoso, el justo Saga de Géminis había dejado que su alma se corrompiera, que se triturara justo frente a sus ojos con aquella dualidad interna que llevaba pegada en la piel, de la cual no podía desprenderse. De la cual no podía huir.

Solía amar la vida que siempre soñó, de la que jamás pudo formar parte, puesto que siempre había puesto sus ambiciones al descubierto, siempre dejando que su maldad se apoderara de su alma, creando injusticia absoluta, arrastrando la muerte a Grecia, y deseando el mal para todos aquellos que osaran pretender interponerse en su camino.

Escuchó el quejido de sus compañeros, mientras el dolor se expandía por su cuerpo, como veneno letal corriendo por sus venas, ardiendo y contaminando toda su humanidad, cada músculo de su bien estructurada fisonomía estaba cansado de luchar, las fuerzas que algún día lo habían hecho magnánimo lo habían abandonado conforme las horas avanzaban y ahora, justo en el momento en que más necesitaba de ese reconforte espiritual, los Dioses le castigaban, su momento final había llegado. Estaba desplomado en el marmoleado piso, aquellos que ni siquiera conocía bien, pisos sombríos igual que las paredes del cuarto donde se encontraba, donde la oscuridad sólo era combatida por unas cuantas antorchas que los rodeaban, era por eso que aún sus verdes esmeraldas podían seguir observando con dificultad las siluetas maltrechas de sus compañeros. De aquel par que lo habían acompañado hasta el final.

Intentó respirar profundamente, aunque difícilmente podría sentirse satisfecho de hacerlo, era como si el aire no llegara a sus pulmones, como si los mismos no pudieran nutrirlo y hacer que su aparato respiratorio funcionara bien. Pero eso ya lo sabía, no tenía nada que perder, lo había dejado todo atrás, había perdido cada uno de sus sentidos a excepción de la vista, con la que había seguido adelante en conjunto con sus dos compañeros. Los tres eran uno sólo, se habían acoplado con perfección, porque nadie iba a detenerlos hasta cumplir su meta.

Cerró los ojos, estaba cansado, cada respiro que daba era más difícil de mantener. Estaba al borde de la locura, seguía escuchando en la lejanía los golpes que aquel diminuto personaje les propinaba a sus compañeros y de vez en cuando a él mismo, sintiéndose ridículamente poderoso, a sabiendas de que si pudiera moverse, si pudiera tener a su disposición esas fuerzas que lo habían acompañado en la trayectoria de la noche, podría hacerlo añicos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Y de pronto nada importaba más, sus recuerdos habían arribado a su mente, presentándole una serie de imágenes que le recordaba el motivo por el cual había llegado a ese punto. Y era ella, esa joven de estructura mediana y largos cabellos violáceos que danzaban sin cesar con el viento, cuyo vestido largo era tan blanco y puro como su propia alma, como todo lo que ella representaba. Ella era quien mantenía una mirada llena de tristeza, de consolación para los caídos, de amor infinito que a pesar de la adversidad y de todos los males del planeta, que aún a pesar de la distancia los seguiría hasta encontrarlos, y su cosmos infinito de bondad y amor los abrazaría, los envolvería y embriagaría con una alegría tranquilizante, con un sentimiento divino y pacífico, trayendo el mejor de los sentimientos consigo, para hacer menos dolorosa la existencia, para hacernos conocedores de que a pesar de que la muerte estuviera rastreandonos, de que el final estaba cerca, ella siempre nos había entendido, y le había dolido nuestro pesar, había sufrido con cada golpe que nuestro cuerpo había recibido y peor aún, con la apariencia inmutable y descorazonada que habíamos tenido que mostrar.

Ella era la Diosa Athena, tan misericordiosa que había perdonado a aquellos desdichados que la habían traicionado alguna vez. Y simplemente todo lo que ella era en esencia pura y genuina, era lo que los impulsaba a seguir adelante, sin importar la adversidad, sin importar que tan doloroso fuera ese final.

-Saga...- escuchó aquella voz, proveniente del Caballero más fiel de la orden, Shura de Capricornio.

El peliazul no respondió, su boca no podía articular palabra alguna, difícilmente les veía en su propio sufrimiento, pero las miradas de los tres eran tranquilas, al fin sus almas, después de tantas penas, de tanto sufrimiento por sus acciones en vida estaban encontrando la paz que necesitaban.

De pronto un destello de luz se asomó por el techo cubierto de cristales de múltiples colores que lo adornaban con pequeñas figurillas de querubines infernales que asechaban los jardines celestiales. Y todo aquel mundo de colores se resquebrajó en cientos de pedazos, haciendo el cristal añicos en tan sólo una fracción de segundo, mientras que las siluetas de cuatro jóvenes guerreros, bien conocidos por los tres que permanecían tumbados sobre el suelo arribaron.

Ellos se habían enfrentado valerosos en sus tiempos de vida, y los habían derrotado creyendo en todo aquello que defendían, ellos que siempre luchaban imparables contra todos los que atentaban en contra de la Diosa. Quienes habían sido subestimados por los de la élite Atheniense por ser de menor rango, pero aquellos que fueron los que más se esforzaron por alcanzar sus metas, sin tener miedo un instante, sin dejar de levantarse a cada caída, a cada golpe que les propinaban. Ellos, los eternos guardianes de la Diosa Athena, los Caballeros de Bronce habían llegado a su rescate, y los habían salvado de aquel espectro tan burdo y estúpido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Sintió como el corazón palpitó con alegría, aunque forzado y pausado, sin poder dejar de sentir una intensa ilusión de que todo por lo que has luchado esta noche valdrá la pena. Aunque sintiera que la muerte al fin había llegado, abrazándolo y acunándolo en sus brazos, para que pudiera acomodarse al sueño eterno.

-Discúlpenme... ahora que la verdadera batalla ha dado comienzo, ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir – enunció en silencio, dejando que su cosmo-energía restante hiciera el trabajo necesario para que Pegaso pudiera escuchar sus palabras.

Escuchó a sus compañeros despedirse, y dibujó una cálida sonrisa en su rostro, había caído tan bajo, cualquiera podría decir que ha pertenecido a la escoria del Santuario, un traicionero sin escrúpulos que sólo utilizó todos los medios necesarios para hacerse del poder, incluso aliándose con el más poderoso enemigo de la Deidad Guerrera.

Pero ellos nunca entenderían lo que es verdaderamente ser un Caballero, cuya lealtad fue firme hasta el último respiro de su vida, y que sin importar lo que se presentara en el camino, tenían que hacerlo todo para salvarla a ella, porque todo su honor se redujo a cenizas y no quedó nada del recuerdo de lo que algún día pudieron llegar a ser, y serían recordados como traidores absolutos.

Sintió que su corazón disminuía sus latidos mientras que pequeños haces de luz se materializaban desprendiéndose de su cuerpo, como si el mismo se cristalizara y se partiera en cientos de pedazos, mientras que el contacto con el aire los hacía mantener un impulso suficiente para flotar constantes a su alrededor, al tanto que los bordes de sus extremidades se desdibujaban con rapidez, evaporándose como agua hirviendo, lista para transformarse en una nueva forma. Es así, como aquellos brillantes destellos se consumieron en cada recóndito de su ser, y su alma comenzó a flotar libremente por el espacio.

-Athena es nuestra Diosa... La dejamos en sus manos...- dijo en su último aliento, cuando la luz se desprendió de su cuerpo inerte y frágil, dejando tan sólo partículas de energía que se expandían por toda la habitación.

Saga, Camus y Shura desaparecieron con el rastro de aquel polvo estelar en que que su alma se convirtió, dejando aquel mensaje en manos de los valientes guerreros de bronce, para reiterarles su apoyo y brindarles el aliento necesario.

Su vida fue todo menos lo que esperaba, pero hizo de su muerte lo que tanto anhelaba. Murió luchando hasta el final por el amor y la justicia, por la paz y aquellos ideales que su Diosa tanto defendía.

Al fin podría descansar en paz.

.

.

.

_Dedicado a mi querido amigo** Pablo**, por su cumpleaños. _

¡Hola Mundo!

Bueno, si se habían preguntado "¿Y ahora donde demonios se metió esta mujer?" Pues les diré que me quedé sin PC por más de 15 días por ser pobre y no tener dinero para mandarla arreglar TwT Fue todo un complot de esos... bien estructurados.

De ahí en fuera pues, han pasado cosas, muchas, que me tienen un poco estresada y que no me han dejado terminar mi capítulo. Además de que ni siquiera me ha dejado postear este Shot a tiempo.

Soy signo Géminis y como tal, amo mi signo, amo a Saga y a Kanon, pero siempre he tenido más fascinación por Saga. Mi amigo Pablo siempre me acompañó con ese personaje en el Rol de Saint Seiya cuando yo solía llevar las riendas del Santuario como Athena. En honor de ese recuerdo, quise escribir algo sencillo para él. Espero que sea de su entero agrado.

Gracias Kareck, por estar siempre junto a mi, y por mil millones de cosas que ni siquiera puedo expresar en palabras. Te quiero. Es atrasado mi regalo pero, Feliz Cumpleaños.

Con esto me inicio en el mundo de Saint Seiya ;/; espero no defraudar a nadie.

Bueno, en mi "aislamiento" pude avanzar y escribir algunas cosas que iré publicando.

Hasta la próxima, de ante mano les agradezco un mundo por leer, saben lo feliz que me hacen, y más si das clic acá abajo... ahí donde dice "Review" y me dejas tu opinión :).

Un beso.

Ary


End file.
